


Only When Drunk?

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Love, M/M, Smut, onlygaywhendrunk, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Prompt:MIckey's only gay when drunk?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Only When Drunk?

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually fun. Prompter sorry it took so long.
> 
> PSA: This thing is a mess. I typed it out on my phone and some talk to text. I'm fixing it I promise. LOVE YOU

What do you think of the prompt “Only gay when drunk.” Mickey only has sex with men when drunk, and in his day to day life he is with women.

Mickey Milkovich stumbled into the club. He was already half gone on whiskey, this was his time, his nights. He loved the feel of the booze coursing through his body, the feeling like nothing could touch him, and here is where he always ended up, allowing himself the pleasure of searching for someone anyone to feel under his skin. 

Ian watched him move through the club past the bar. He was scanning, searching like he always did when he showed up here. Ian was behind the bar like he was every other night. He watched curiously at the man making his way through like he owned the place. Always in search of whatever his tastes were tonight.

The first time Ian had seen Mickey walk into this bar he had thought he was hallucinating. He grew up around the Milkoviches or rather the threat of them. He was even pretty close to Mickey’s younger sister Mandy. He had been pretty sure there was nothing about the brash, shit-talking Mickey Milkovich that he didn’t already know. Until this.

If you told Ian Gallagher that his friend's older brother was…into men. He probably would have fainted. Not that Mickey would ever admit that. And not that Ian ever would ask him about it. It was absolutely in his best interest and his face's best interest to forget he ever saw the other man here. So once a week when a drunken sexy southside thug walked through those doors, Ian watched him, envious of whomever he chose this time. Knowing it would never be him.

The night went by in a blur like it usually did nothing overly exciting about serving drinks all night, not even when there was particular eye candy moving through the place at such ease.

“Yo Red!” he heard being almost last call, Mickey was usually long gone by now. He swiftly turned to the man, grabbing a beer from behind the bar and sliding it to him without much thought he knew what beer to get the man. He grew up on the southside too. Mickey raised his eyebrow at him, probably because he rarely actually served him.

“Anything else for ya? It’s almost last call.” He informed as if Mickey couldn’t possibly be aware of that fact.

“Yup. You get a break before clean up…or?” Ian looked at Mickey. Was he hitting on him? No. Maybe he recognized him and wasn’t in the mood for what he usually was here. 

“Can take one anytime.” He answered. Carlos was on the other side of the bar chatting away with some of the dancers.

“Then take one. Like now” the gruff, irritated voice stated. Maybe Mickey did recognize him and was going to threaten him to keep his mouth shut, which he would. He wasn’t about to out the man.

After yelling that he was taking a break over his shoulder he followed Mickey out the little side door. He lit a cigarette because Mickey already had. He watched Mickey as he always did. There was just something about this man that pulled him in, took his every breath and pushed it into his throat.

Mickey licked his lips staring the other man down.

“So you just gonna stand there and stare at me until someone comes out here or you gonna give me what I want?” He asked.

Ian wanted to ask what he wanted but didn’t. He wanted to take his time but he didn’t do that either. He did exactly what he wanted to do for years.

He flicked his cigarette out and grabbed Mickey to him. He didn’t kiss him, not on the lips like he wanted to. He had a feeling that Mickey might not like that even at this state, so instead he took a breath and roughly turned Mickey around to face the wall he was standing against and bend him over. He took that opportunity while Mickey was no longer looking at him, seeing into him and he breathed Mickey in. Smelling the erotic aroma that only the man in front of him could have and he bit down on his shoulder. Mickey fumbled a little bit quickly got himself out of his pants to bare his ass to Ian, and it was a glorious ass. An ass Ian would love to stare at all day but he didn’t have the time. He fumbled reaching into hs jeans for his lube before taking his own pants off while taking the opportunity to feel Mickey, to slide his fingers in and out of him waiting for the demand he knew was coming.

When it did, when Mickey grunted and told him to get on with it, he did. He entered Mickey slowly for only a few thrusts before quickening his pace and letting his body do what he had dreamed about doing since he was a teenager. He let himself go, listening to every grunt and moan that Mickey made for him. Sounds he knew he would never and could never possibly forget. For just a moment time stilled and the world was exactly how he wanted it to be until he felt the clench of Mickey’s ass, and he watched as Mickey started to stroke himself. He was close and Ian got even closer. As he came hard and fast inside Mickey, he heard the release coming from the other man before Mickey punshed him back a little letting him know he was done and for Ian to get out of him.

And then as quickly as it started it was over, and Mickey was gone before Ian could say a word.

—-

Ian was left reeling for days after the encounter with Mickey. That hadn’t really happened, right? He hadn’t actually experienced the beauty of whatever that was only to have to pretend it never happened. The flashback is Mickey walking away into the night. Followed by the conversation he had the next day with Carlos who told him that Mickey Milkovich was only gay when he was drunk. What? Ian rubbed his eyes and looked out his window. Trying to decide how soon he could make sure Mickey was drunk again. That was dangerous thinking about the other man this way and yet here he was wanting more than anything to be whatever the man with the deep eyes wanted him to be.

It was three weeks later when it happened. He hadn’t seen Mickey since an awkward run-in at the store that used to be the Kash and Grab. He knew at that moment that what had happened, would never happen again. Mickey had a little boy on his shoulders. ( His son he couldn’t believe it hadn’t crossed his mind that he knew very well that Mickey had an entire life with his wife and son. He stood frozen as Mickey’s wife tussled their son's hair and kissed Mickey’s cheek and went on to find what she wanted.

Ian forced himself to turn away but not before he caught Mickey’s attention. He saw the man visibly freeze. The fear, it was across his face before it was hidden, Mickey opened his mouth but Ian already knew, and he didn’t need to hear the words so he just nodded and turned to walk away... Adding “ tell your sister to call Ian I miss that bitch” and then he left thankfully he hadn’t seen him since.

So as he was sitting on his couch with Mandi playing COD, his door swung open slamming roughly against the wall with a large and loud bang, he was shocked to see Mickey Milkovich standing in his doorway.

“What the fuck?”

“Get out Mandy,” Mickey warned. She stood up crossing her arms over her chest. Being every bit of the Milkovich he was.

“Excuse me?” She glares at her brother.

“Or stay. Whatever. But my plans are something you don’t wanna see. So suit yourself, bitch.”

Ian didn’t know what Mickey was talking about, he seemed determined to do something.

“You guys get into a fight?” She looked to Ian and he shook his head. She seemed to be contemplating whether or not to leave her brother alone with him but she was too late, Mickey shrugged and hopped over the couch so that he was on Ian.

“Ignore me?” He tilted his head studying Ian.

“Take the night off when I’m coming to see your ass hmm?” He had that look in his eyes. That look that screamed at Ian, that called to him and touched every part of him.

“Fuckin’ gross. Can you not bang my friends?” Mandy called as she walked toward the kitchen, not seeming all that bothered.

“Could you stop banging my wife every night?” He shot back, Ian’s eyes widened. Mandy was fucking Mickey’s wife? Mandy just flipped him off.

“Call me later Ian.” She called over her shoulder.

Ian looked at Mickey. “Mandy knows you…”

“Bang dudes?” Mickey finished for him. Ian didn’t speak he just nodded.

“Yeah, man. The wife told her during pillow talk or whatever those bitches do at night.” He shrugged.

“You don’t seem that bothered by your wife fucking your sister.”

“What do I care? If Mandy’s bitch ass fucks her, she doesn’t try to fuck me. Win-win I say.” Mickey got up and grabbed himself a beer.

“Are you drunk right now?” Ian had to ask. Carlos wasn’t the only person that had mentioned that Mickey only fucked with guys when he was drunk.

“Nah.”

“But you only…” Ian stopped himself as Mickey studied him.

“What? I only what?”

“Fuck guys when you’re drunk”. Mickey stared at him and spit his drink out.

“Who the fuck told you that?” Mickey was amused. He could see the laughter in his eyes.

“Everyone around the bar knows that.”

“Yeah because I have a wife at home and I go there to get drunk and fuck.” He shrugged.

“You’re married,” Ian said as Mickey edged closer to him.

“Yup. It’s a necessary part of life at the moment. It is what it is. So are we gonna chat some more, or are we gonna do what I’ve been dreaming about doing with you for weeks.”

That’s all it took, Ian knew he should ask more questions, that he should want an explanation, a reason, and he probably would later and Mickey would probably blow him off but at the moment he had wanted to get his hands on Mickey again since the last time he had had them on him and he was going to take advantage of the opportunity. So he dragged Mickey to his bed and slowly stripped him down. This time he would take his time, as long as Mickey let him. Surprisingly Mickey didn’t protest, he just laid back and let Ian do what he wanted. Even kiss him fully and passionately on the lips. He even swore he heard Mickey sigh into his mouth. Ian kept looking into Mickey’s eyes as he did something he had never done, he slowly fucked Mickey. He didn’t know what possessed him, he had never been one for slow passionate lovemaking but with Mickey he wanted it; all of it, if even just for a moment. And Mickey let him, for a long while before he flipped Ian over and rode Ian, but as Ian had done, he did it slowly never taking his eyes from Ian’s. Ian was gone. It didn’t matter that Ian long ago had decided not to get involved with someone that was so obviously still in the closet. It didn’t matter that he refused to hide who he was. Nothing mattered as long as he had Mickey.

——

Three years later he still didn’t regret the decision to be with Mickey even if they had to hide sometimes. It was hard as hell sometimes but after Mickey explained what had happened to lead to his marriage he understood. They were open in front of Svet and Mandy. In front of Ian’s family. He was happy. And he would be happier that night when Mickey came home practically bursting with joy.

“What’s going on?” Ian asked his boyfriend. Mickey held up the papers on his hand.

“He’s dead. The fucking prick is dead. These are my freedom. We file for divorce in the morning. We’re fucking free” Ian was in so much shock that he didn’t move but Mickey did. He kissed Ian and wrapped his arms around him.

“I’m feeling like taking my man on a date,” Mickey announced like it was the most normal thing in the world.

And for the first time in three years. It actually could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Queer Eye Gallavich Style Prompt 
> 
> (This one wont take as long, i already have it written out.)


End file.
